Los chicos del Cairo
by ConverseBlue
Summary: La vida de una pandilla de niñatos que juegan a ser adultos en lo que alguna vez fue el epicentro del mundo. Serie de drabbles sobre Ororo en su adolescencia
1. La capital del Mundo

**Discleimer:** Los personajes y el Universo donde se desarrollan, pertenecen a Marvel y demás, yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento.

 **Beteado po** **r Paradice-cream** (¡Muchas gracias, guapa!)

* * *

 **Uno: La Capital del Mundo**

El Cairo era, por decir lo mínimo, un infierno.

No sólo por su gente, de mirada adusta y desdeñosa ante aquello que le resultase ajeno o creyeran no era su problema, como los niños hijos de la guerra civil y las personas sin hogar; ni por sus mugrosas y terriblemente pequeñas calles que apretaban su pecho y le daban una sensación de asfixia constante, tan frenética como el mismísimo latir de su corazón. Ororo había aprendido hacía tiempo a moverse con ellos deslizándose sin mucha gracia a través de las oraciones crueles, llenas de un odio ponzoñoso y vívido, mientras sobrellevaba de forma admirable la apabullante sensación de ahogarse entre las cercanas paredes, las zonas estrechas y el hedor penetrante de la miseria.

Lo que en definitiva hacía a El Cairo el retrato de la desesperanza, era sin lugar a dudas, el hambre. Estaba marcado en sus vacías mejillas y sobresalientes costillas, en la apariencia vacía de aquellos que la rodeaban, quienes más que vivir, se dejaban llevar sin rumbo fijo por una corriente torrencial que arrastraba sus enfermizos cuerpos estrellándolos contra las sinuosas piedras de la desolación. La Guerra Civil, aunque terminada en el papel y cuidadosamente oculta debajo de las joyas y el " _No volverá a suceder"_ de los ricachones, continuaba tibia en los rincones donde la podredumbre de los menos afortunados como ella se hacía evidente.

Ciertas veces, merodeando en los barrios bajos junto a Nari, Hakiim y el resto de niñatos que jugaban a ser grandes en la pandilla de Achmed El-Gibar, Ororo veía cara a cara la gloria que la batalla había dejado atrás: montones de casas en ruinas y malas imitaciones de lo que alguna vez fue el epicentro del mundo, rodeado del vomitivo aroma de la basura y las personas que no tenían un lugar donde dormir.

— _Morirán pronto. —_ Solía murmurar Nari de inmediato, sin que ella dijese apenas una palabra, sus ojerosos ojos verdes contrarrestando lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso rostro infantil. Era pues, una niña menuda y silenciosa, a la cual Munroe nunca vio sonreír, ni conoció su nombre completo. Todo cuanto supo de ella en años de convivencia fue que apareció una noche caminando detrás de El-Gibar, sin hacer ruido ni mirar a los lados, luciendo demasiado adulta, demasiado cansada, para una mocosa que a lo sumo tendría nueve años. Y, Ororo ( _cuya sensibilidad para ver a través de las personas la perseguiría hasta la muerte)_ se preguntó quién era, al igual que lo haría siempre, aún en otras épocas.

— _Cierra la boca._ _—_ Respondía Hakiim, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Era una sincronía tan perfecta, que cuando no ocurría, Munroe sabía que algo andaba mal. _Eres sólo una enana muy rara,_ le decía, sonriendo mientras jalaba sus absurdas trenzas. Porque él era así, desnutrido y flaco como muchos, pero de espíritu incontrolable y risa contagiosa. Nunca hubo una persona, antes o después, que fuese capaz de calmarla con sólo una mirada a sus profundos ojos oscuros. A veces, cuando las paredes de la guarida amenazaban con derrumbarse sobre ella y escapaba al techo a encontrarse con la noche helada del desierto, él la acompañaba en un silencio cálido, cómodo, que le dejaba el suficiente espacio para pensar pero no el suficiente para perderse. Otras, era recibida por la fría brisa totalmente sola, aunque jamás sintiera que lo estuviese realmente. Pero al final, cada vez que los hilos de la realidad acababan por atarle los tobillos y la devolvían a la desquebrajada teja, al mugroso techo que no la vio derramar una lágrima ( _pero sí al cielo, siempre al cielo)_ él estaba allí, esperándola incluso cuando ella le pedía repetidamente que no lo hiciera _(pero aguardando, muy en el fondo, que sí)_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Haré una pequeña serie de Drables sobre Ororo y su vida en el Cairo antes de unirse a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. La idea originalmente era del foro Groovy Mutations, pero lamentablemente por razones ajenas a mi no pude terminarlo a tiempo, pero aún así quería publicarlo. Si gustan, pásense por allí, tienen fics realmente buenos_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	2. Un cielo brillante

_Discleimer: Sólo la historia me pertenece, lo demás es de Marvel y asociados(?_

 _Betaedo por: Ellistriel y LaEstrellaFugaz, ¡Gracias a ambas, guapas!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **** **Dos: Un cielo brillante** **  
**

— _¡Oye, ratón! —_ gritó cierto día Abdul, atrayendo la atención de Ororo y Hakim, que regresaban con un par de hogazas de pan roído y sucio _—. ¿Qué coño es eso? —_ preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo para identificar con sus aceitunados ojos miopes el desdibujado y brillante artefacto frente a él.

El _ratón,_ un niño de mejillas cuarteadas , lanzó una sonrisa hacia su interlocutor, gritando:

— _¡Es un broche!_

La risa de Hakiim, calma y suave como una llovizna veraniega provocó una chispa de alegría en su pecho. Las cosas que Masud traía a casa _— acompañada de su escandalosa forma de mostrarlas_ ,—ya no causaban sorpresa en ellos. Era, por mucho, el niño más revoltoso que alguna vez hubo en la guarida, repleto de una energía equiparable únicamente a las nefastas bombas construidas por el hombre, y con la misma innata habilidad para terminar siendo despreciado.

Todo aquél que le conoció, a su espíritu tormentoso y perturbadores ojos negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, tuvo la misma sensación que se tiene ante la inminente llegada de un huracán: una mezcla de tórrido miedo acompañada de fascinación pura. El impactante recuerdo de su diminuta figura a contra luz frente a la puerta, sonriéndole a todos y a nada en especial, mientras su mirada se escurría en el interior de cada uno de los presentes, estaba tan clavado, que inclusive quienes no lo vieron llegar aquella ardiente tarde de Julio lo poseían como una memoria fantasmagórica que se paseaba a sus anchas entre todas las demás.

Si se le preguntase a alguien cómo describiría a Masud, todos los mocosos de El-Gibar usarían la misma palabra: extraño. Tenía una percepción fantasiosa de la realidad, y sólo parecía existir por completo en el mundo interior que había creado para sí mismo y que nadie _—ni si quiera Ororo—_ pudo desentrañar alguna vez. Era débil, de complexión mas bien enfermiza que le impedía correr lo suficientemente rápido para ser útil en un robo. Siempre fue un gran misterio el por qué alguien tan despojado de compasión como Achmed, que la habría dejado morir a ella sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de no ser por sus _"poderes especiales"_ , deseó preservar a un niño tan absolutamente inútil en la pandilla.

— _El bastardo se está arrepintiendo de algo_ _—_ Les decía Caín en voz alta, sin importarle que _el ratón_ (como todos lo llamaron hasta el mismísimo momento de su muerte) estuviese a pocos metros de ellos—. _No hay ninguna otra explicación._

Pero Ororo, cuya sensibilidad guiaba muchos de sus pensamientos adolescentes, creía que, de hecho, sí la había. Pensaba que el motivo real de aquello era algo más mundano que un despertar de abnegación hacia el prójimo: quizás se debió a las semejanzas entre ambos varones, lo similares de sus tez morenas y miradas profundas, o a sus idénticos dientes chuecos y narices curveadas. O tal vez, a los modos de hablar con firmeza de lo que creían, aún cuando ella era plenamente consciente que El-Gibar sólo los manipulaba y el infante desvariaba entre sueños febriles.

Ocurrió que una tarde, mientras el despiadado Sol del desierto hacía chorrear la grasa por sus frentes, humedeciéndoles la ropa y sofocándoles la respiración, ella decidió llevarse a los más pequeños a un río cercano. No era un paseo, si no un plan simple y sencillo: los vendedores del mercado estarían más dispuestos a ser distraídos por niños aseados y de ropas limpias a por una sarta de zariguellas andrajosas. Era un ritual fácil: Monroe los limpiaba y ellos lavaban sus trapos.

Limpió a todos tal cual lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, hasta el momento en que se encontró cara a cara con, lo que ella creía, era un futuro mejor. Pero, al llegar el turno de Masud, quien traía en una de sus manos el ahora oxidado broche amarillo que había conseguido semanas antes, vio algo que la dejó congelada en su lugar, con las manos a pocos centímetros de la piel cálida de su espalda:

El niño se encontraba cubierta desde los omóplatos hasta la cintura de piel chamuscada, ennegrecida como el carbón. Eran quemaduras. Podría reconocerlas aún si nada más las hubiese tocado. Y no sólo éso: tenía llagas supurantes e inflamadas, visiblemente rojas.

Ororo recordó entonces, como un acceso de horrible lucidez que le dejó un mal sabor en la boca y una sensación inquietante en el corazón, los gemidos angustiosos que emitía el niño mientras dormía. Nunca se había preocupado realmente por eso, pues pensaba _—_ _convenientemente_ _—_ que se trataban de terrores nocturnos.

— _¿Duelen mucho?_ _—_ Se encontró a si misma preguntando, antes de siquiera poderse detener. Fue consciente que sus manos buscaron las heridas propias donde alguna vez estuvieron, tan semejantes a ésas que la carne le ardió. El corazón se le estrujó contra el pecho de forma dolorosa, ocasionando que todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapase, haciéndola sentir mareada. Un desenfrenado oleaje de preocupación la inundó, y de pronto deseó salir de allí lo más rápido posible, lejos de ése lugar que se había tornado ansiosamente estrecho.

Pero no pudo.

Descubriría años después, que la ridícula sensación que la plantó en el piso y no permitió que dejase a Masud en el río, con sus siempre enigmáticos ojos oscuros mirándola sobre el hombro, entendiendo sin decir una palabra su reacción, a la par que la descorchada piel revivía dentro de sí sus peores recuerdos, no era otra cosa más que el deseo maternal de protegerlo. Un anhelo del cual nunca se libraría, pues aquella sofocante tarde Ororo había descubierto sin proponérselo, que lo único verdaderamente memorable entre el montón de chácharos que Masud aterosaba, era él mismo.

— _Como no tienes idea._ _—_ Le respondió, y ella lo supo. Que el comprendía.

Porque sí la tenía.

* * *

Nuevamente, agradezco que le den una oportunidad al fic. Nunca he hecho drables realmente, siempre commienzo y no termino, pero planeo terminar este a como de lugar!

Hasta luego!


	3. La honestidad de la muerte

_¡Hola! He venido con otro capítulo (creo que quedó muy triste, perdonen. De verdad. Siento que es un poco raro). Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer a todos, a quienes comentan y a mis lectores silenciosos c:_

 _Discleimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia._

 _Beteado por: LaEstrellaFugaz. ¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

 **Tres: La honestidad de la muerte**

Fue por la época en que Abdul consiguió el pequeño televisor roto y casi inservible, por el cual Monroe vería a esa mujer de escamas azules y coraje tan feroz como un tormenta del desierto; que la débil complexión de Nari empezó a demostrar aquella enfermedad que, más pronto de lo que cualquiera pensó, acabaría con ella. Comenzó con una pequeña fatiga al correr, un ligero "No pierdas el paso, mocosa" al huir de los mercaderes furibundos, y prosiguió con tosidos sanguinolentos que le quebraban la espalda y astillaban los pulmones.

Ororo estaba muy ocupada por entonces, yendo de acá para allá en búsqueda de las medicinas y la comida que El-Gibar no les daba. Fue por ello que, para cuando Hakiim vino a hablar por fin, la noticia la tomó desprevenida.

—¿Enferma? —repitió, sin poder creérselo.

—No durará si Achmed se entera —había dicho él, con el mismo tono sereno (ésa amada, añorada y deseada serenidad que tantas veces le hizo falta en el futuro) con que, tiempo después, le preguntaría qué estaba haciendo al unirse a un hombre que sólo significaría destrucción. Y, al igual que en aquél momento, no supo exactamente qué responder. Así que sólo permitió que los calmos ojos oscuros la atraparan en un interminable laberinto del cual no podría salir por completo, mientras el insoportable calor de las tres de la tarde les humedecía la frente y sofocaba la respiración.

Tomaron la imprudente decisión de cuidarla ellos. Principalmente, porque sabían que una niña enferma, incluso una tan excepcional como Nari; cuya habilidad para predecir los escondrijos dónde las personas guardarían sus joyas seguía impresionándola; no le sería de utilidad a una sarta de rufianes. Pero, como ella ya sabía, conseguir medicinas era una misión tan o más difícil que obtener comida. En especial, cuando no tenías ni idea de lo que buscabas. Hakiim no sabía leer, y ella a duras penas lo conseguía. Las calles del Cairo no eran el lugar donde sobrevivir dependía de si sabías o no escribir tu nombre.

Ocurrió que una tarde, mientras Hakiim llevaba a los mocosos al río para lavarlos, Ororo se quedó en casa. Siendo honesta, pasaba mucho más tiempo allí desde que Masud había enfermado y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, no dormía desde le primer día que el _ratón_ cayó en cama.

No era idiota. Había visto éso antes, en los barrios bajos, dónde las personas se amontonaban en pequeños círculos para darse calor por las noches o buscar comida en el día. Dentro de sí, comenzó a fomentarse un sentimiento doloroso, que le atravesaba desde la garganta hasta lo profundo de su ser, cada vez que Masud escupía los pulmones al unísono de Nari. Pero por alguna razón, de los dos, quién más recuperado lucía, era ella. Y Ororo, avergonzada, se encontraba preguntándose así misma por qué ella y no él.

—Va a morir, ¿cierto? —preguntaba Klein al aire, esperando siempre que alguien contestase. Sus ojos diáfanos aguardaban por una respuesta que no llegaba, mirando con la inocencia que ella sólo vio dos veces en su juventud.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_ Habría querido gritar, enfurecida, empapada en pánico ante la idea de verlo morir también a él. Pero Hakiim se le adelantaba, hablando con voz autoritaria: —No digas boberías.

Y todo habría quedado ahí, como múltiples veces anteriores en donde Klein incurría exactamente en lo mismo y Ororo no tenía corazón para reconocer que sí, que Masud iba a morir, de no ser porque Nari estaba despierta cuando la pequeña escena tuvo lugar. Los observó a todos sin premura, estudiándolos con sus ojos de mapache melancólico, de tiempos mejores que nunca volvieron, hasta que soltó:

—Preferirías que fuera yo, ¿verdad? —No hizo falta que dijese un nombre para que todos supieran a quién se refería—. Que fuese yo quien estuviese muriendo, y no él —prosiguió, en un tono que no dejaba entrever apatía o resentimiento, ni algo distinto a la resignación más pura. Y es que, si alguien se detuviese a pensar en aquella remota tarde, donde el Sol del crepúsculo se colaba entre las grietas del techo, probablemente usaría la misma palabra en cada ocasión: Franqueza. En un mundo donde todos querían algo de ti, donde las intenciones ocultas y engaños eran el pan de cada día, Nari era la excepción más brillante de la regla. Fue sin dudas la persona más simple que Ororo conoció: no hacía falta de su ingenio ni trucos aprendidos para desenmascarar a la gente, pues ella nunca fingía y carecía de cualquier discreción o buenos principios. Como si, más que por elección, le fuese imposible mentir.

Más tarde comprendería, de la mano de aquél excepcional hombre de ojos azules que le enseñaría las fallas en sus fundadas creencias sobre el mundo, desplazando el odio y sentando una desconocida curiosidad, que la honestidad e indiscreción eran un rasgo casi intrínseco en los telépatas.

—No —sentenció, las palabras lentas en su lengua áspera, raspándose contra sus dientes como viles falacias—. Preferiría que ninguno estuviese muriendo. —Y se sintió tan sucia como los guardias que apaleaban a los indigentes por diversión, cuando ella le sonrió de una forma que Monrue comprendió que no le creía.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerden, los comentarios son amor :3**


End file.
